


SF试写_01 俺x黄师虎

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_01 俺x黄师虎

01 俺x黄师虎

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺  
※ 不接受就别往下点了  
※ 开车如自慰，爽感自己知  
※ 也算非常冗长的性幻想了，还有很多想补的，暂与君共享  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

黄师虎刚挂了电话，就听到房门打开的声音。  
“不是说了别来打扰我吗？”黄师虎不耐烦地说道，头也没抬，手里的笔没停地在纸上写写画画。  
来人没有吭声，只是缓步走近，靠坐在桌子边。  
被阴影挡到光线，黄师虎白了个眼，摔了笔，一抬头就被来人掐住了下巴。  
“好久不见。”  
黄师虎伸手抓住对方的手腕，暗暗较量着，“怎么，来讨债？”  
“来看你。”  
对方俯下身来，轻啄了下黄师虎的嘴唇，接着咬住有些泛白的下唇，慢慢厮磨着。掐着下巴的手顺着脖颈滑下，抚着轻轻滑动的喉结。喉结像是裹着欲望的火苗，随着黄师虎的口水吞咽上下滑动，搅弄着那就要泛起的淫靡。  
“……也来上你。”  
略低沉的嗓音像是低音鼓传来的震动，沙哑的质感仿佛细腻的砂纸一般打磨着渐渐苏醒的情欲。  
黄师虎用力推开对方，向后靠着藤椅靠背，用袖口擦了下嘴角。他平定了下心神，再抬眼，那眼底徘徊的一丝波动似乎已然消失。  
“年轻人嚣张跋扈，欠教……”  
话还没说完，黄师虎嘴又被对方堵上了。伸进来的舌头像是暴君一般肆虐着口腔，勾着自己的舌头搅动。想要咬下牙给对方点教训，但却被看穿了伎俩，又被掐住了下巴。被掐住下巴，嘴巴无法闭合，口水顺着嘴角流下，浸湿了衣领。被吻得有些缺氧的黄师虎悄悄伸直腿，想将桌上的警棍勾近。脚尖还没碰到桌沿，就被对方抓住了脚踝，将腿屈起贴近身子。黄师虎顿了一下没反应过来，两手手腕就被对方单手用领带绕到身后熟练地捆在一起。  
“那就麻烦千王之王教训下晚辈了。”  
右腿被压屈着无法动弹，左腿被挡开，膝弯内侧被对方裤子的布料蹭得有些骚痒，被领带捆着的手背在身后，扭得有些酸痛，看起来就像是被困在野兽身下的猎物。黄师虎冷冷地抬眼，不发一语。昏暗的房间里只剩老旧吊扇嘎吱嘎吱的响声，黄昏的余光透进百叶窗，在他的眼镜上反射着微弱的亮光。  
微凉的手解开了两颗扣子，探进松垮的囚服，寻到了胸前的突起，轻轻揉捏着。尽管黄师虎耐着不动，但生理反应总是诚实过理智。情欲渐渐被挑起，乳头无法克制地慢慢挺立，在对方的揉弄下愈发红肿敏感。不过到底是老江湖，就算桃红色已经悄悄溢满胸膛，黄师虎还是面不改色，像是无事发生。  
“黑了许多啊。有跟这里的人玩么？”对方拨开了衣服，低头舔着已经成熟的果实。  
“放屁。”黄师虎趁着对方低头，仰头向后，缓着被撩拨起的情欲。  
听到嘶啦一声，黄师虎感到裆间有些微凉。是囚服短裤被撕开了裆部。对方的手伸进，拨开了纯白色的内裤，握着有些抬头的性器，轻轻套弄着。不一会儿，对方觉得有些碍事，便转身从笔筒里抽出剪刀，剪开了内裤，一把扯出来扔到一边。  
“……干你娘！”被剪刀冰冷触感惊到黄师虎，等反应过来时，下半身只剩下被撕开裆部的松垮囚服短裤。  
对方冲着黄师虎笑了笑，继续套弄着阴茎，低头舔着另一侧的果实。  
上下半身都被掌控着的黄师虎轻喘着气，胸口开始无法抑制地起伏。正要滑入欲望的黄师虎听到一声轻响，随即感到下体传来紧缩的禁锢感。  
“喜欢吗？我新买的领带环，内侧有十二个罗马数字的刻文呢。”对方轻轻转动着在根部扣紧的领带环，指腹蹭着半挺立的根茎，“你中意哪个数字？ ”  
“滚！”  
“我猜你中意‘9’、‘5’、‘2’、‘7’。”对方一字一顿地在黄师虎耳边念到，手里轻轻转动着领带环，四个数字轮流在根茎与囊袋连接的敏感处蹭过。  
被突起的刻文蹭着敏感的下体，黄师虎咬紧牙关，但还是泄出了一丝呻吟。  
左腿也被抬起屈着，双腿呈M字打开。被禁锢着根部的轻轻颤着，淫靡的粉红染上了白皙的大腿内侧，在逐渐昏暗的光线下像是深红的暗流。  
对方的手指在穴口轻轻按压，一根、两根、三根。扩张的过程令人难耐又着迷。黄师虎渐渐被后穴的情欲埋没了理智，注意力随着甬道里的挠刮飘忽不定。突然，后穴里的手指抽出，还没来得及感到空虚，就被温暖的异物再次填满。  
“没戴套。”对方轻咬着黄师虎的锁骨。  
“他妈的……得艾……滋吧你……”黄师虎因为被撑开的满涨感寻回些清醒，听到这话，恨不能一脚踹了在身上开垦的这人，但无奈浑身酥软无力。  
“我可信你洁身自好呢。”锁骨上的啃咬稍稍用了些力气，昏暗中传来对方低低的笑声，带着强烈独占欲的自满。  
性器在甬道里缓缓深入。没有橡胶薄膜的阻碍，内壁与阴茎贴合得更紧。蠕动的肠壁紧紧裹着火热的男根，肌肉的收缩压迫着根茎上的热火。被压着膝盖大张着腿的黄师虎，只能任由身上的人开拓着那片隐秘。前端熟练地找到那一点，轻轻点着，每次的触碰都激得他弓起背。  
手背在后方捆着，全身的着力点都坐骨上，扭曲的姿势碍得酸疼。粗糙的藤椅摩擦着肌肤，破皮的地方被汗水浸渍过后，带来些许的刺痛感。疼痛感分散了些注意力，情欲的缠绵被拉得长了些许。黄师虎的根茎挺立着，肿胀着，颤抖着，顶端不断冒出透明的粘液，顺着已经发紫的根茎缓缓流下。  
“解开……”黄师虎吸着气低声说道。  
“……这个？”  
扣紧在根部的领带环被对方轻弹了下，黄师虎觉得自己已经发麻的下体传来像是被木棒敲击一样的震动感。他仰头吸了口气，身体的颤抖显露他已经快到极限。  
一声轻响，领带环被取下。已经发麻的下体似乎感受到一丝细腻的凉意。对方的手掌轻轻抚着黄师虎的阴茎，舒缓着被禁锢许久却释放不得的欲望。透明的隐秘汁液顺着留下，像是给抚弄着的手掌送去润滑。突然黄师虎感到一阵冰凉的酸胀，他低头一看，对方正把钢笔慢慢塞入马眼。他认得这把笔，他知道笔帽上还刻着对方名字的缩写。在粘液的润滑下，钢笔进入虽然有些吃力但还算顺利。黄师虎气绝，白了个眼，心里咒骂着当初找人特地定制这把笔的自己真他妈的蠢。  
“干你老母！拔出来！”  
虽然这笔不粗，但对尿道来说还是有些费力了。  
“流几多……这么想我？”  
对方没有理会黄师虎的咒骂，只是将手伸到黄师虎面前，背光的阴影中透着抑制不住的坏笑。黄师虎瞥了眼那双快要隐入夜色中的眼眸，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔着那沾满自己汁液的手。后穴里抽送的性器愈发胀大，前端的尿道又被撑得酸胀，黄师虎有些恼怒，他用力咬了口对方的手掌。  
“老子胳膊要扭了！”  
对方笑了笑，抽出阴茎，将黄师虎从藤椅上抱起，趴放到办公桌上，一挥手扫去了桌上的杂物。趴着的黄师虎，性器被压在桌沿。后方的隐秘被再次入侵，对方压着黄师虎的肩膀，下体的抽送的力道也越来越大。黄师虎被干得双腿岔开使不上力，但他还是努力收缩着穴口的肌肉，想让身后人尽快释放。  
“夹这么紧？怕再干闪了腰啊？”对方俯身凑到黄师虎耳边，一口咬住耳垂，尖尖的虎牙稍稍使了些力气，让黄师虎有些吃痛。  
探入后穴的男根，每次都精准地按压到体内那敏感的一点。黄师虎的阴茎被刺激得又要抬头了些，但被压抵在桌侧。在抽送的震动下，钢笔慢慢滑出尿道，丢落在地毯上，带着分泌的粘液滴了些许，垂挂着淫靡的丝线，但颤抖的根茎却依然释放不得。  
“我很想你。”  
黄师虎正被干得失神，听到耳边这魔咒一般的低语，不自觉地收紧了肌肉。几下强有力的抽动之后，黄师虎感到体内承接了身上那人滚烫的欲望，肆虐着的猛龙渐渐安静下来。  
正喘着气，黄师虎就被掰转过身子，坐到桌边，双腿被对方拖着大腿根部抬起分开。他低头看，只见对方一口含住了自己还颤抖着的性器。略肿胀的后穴被挤压着，大腿内侧也被对方轻轻抚弄着，黄师虎勾起了脚趾，仰头向后，手在背后撑着桌面。被温暖包裹着的阴茎，在对方熟练的口技下很快就要缴械投降。  
窗外传来收工铃声，下工的狱友涌入楼房。在尖锐震响的铃声中，在渐渐压迫而来的气息中，黄师虎在对方口中释放了积攒已久的情欲。  
还未来得及喘气，黄师虎就被一口吻住。自己的精液随着对方舌头的搅动，渡入自己口中。紧贴着的唇瓣不放过一丝间隙，黄师虎吞下带着自己精液的口水，抬眸看着近在咫尺的对方低垂轻颤的睫毛，情欲的星火似乎又要被点燃。  
在快要缺氧时，对方离开了黄师虎的唇。喘着气的黄师虎轻轻搓了几下手腕，挣脱了领带的束缚。他抬手，环住对方的脖颈，勾着将对方拉近一些。  
“这点技术也想捆住我？”黄师虎嘴角勾着笑。  
“捆不住，困得住，不是么？”对方掂起黄师虎的下巴，无赖的语气里透着自信满满的得意。  
“憋很久了……”黄师虎低头轻轻咬着对方锁骨，“再干一炮。”  
“累了~”果真是无赖，对方笑盈盈地看着黄师虎，双手松松地环着他的腰。  
“年纪轻轻就不顶用。”  
“你动咯？”  
黄师虎眼角泛着笑意，淫靡的引诱在镜片上闪着光。他将对方推到一边的沙发上，接着跪到对方双腿间，握住那根刚才还在自己体内驰骋的男根。黄师虎舔了舔嘴角，低头含住。他绕着龟头细细舔弄着，时而抿着唇瓣上下扫着根茎，时而轻咬两边垂挂的囊袋。在黄师虎的舔弄下，根茎很快再次挺立。  
跨坐到对方大腿上，黄师虎一手撑开自己的后穴，一手握着对方昂起的阴茎，慢慢坐下。被撕开裆部的裤子倒是提供了便利，不用脱下便能交合。看上去像是衣衫完整，谁知这底下竟溢满了淫靡呢？刚结束交媾不久的后穴还未完全闭合，再次进入也没有费太大功夫。黄师虎缓缓坐下，待坐到底时，他抬手圈住对方脖颈。  
黄师虎慢慢上下抬着臀部，套弄着身下这根茎。待适应了姿势之后，他渐渐加快了节奏。交欢的颤动蹭得破旧皮沙发吱吱响，老旧的风扇依然嘎吱嘎吱转着，两人交合处渐渐加大的摩擦声也为这房间扫去了些许无聊。  
正沉醉在情欲的涌动中，房门突然被打开了。两人向门口看去，只见狱卒一脸震惊地立在门口。顿了一会儿，见这狱卒还愣在原地，一点不识相，黄师虎来气了。他转身抓起一边茶几上厚重的电话本，向狱卒掷去。  
“他妈的没看过做爱啊？”  
“我……我收工来拿衣服……”被电话本砸到的狱卒反应过来，被黄师虎凶狠口气惊到，有些胆怯地解释着。  
“快拿啦~他被人看着，下面夹得我好疼噢~”  
“闭嘴！”黄师虎掐住对方脸颊，但仍阻止不了对方不断上扬的坏笑。  
狱卒应了声，哆哆嗦嗦地走到沙发旁边，取下衣架上挂着的便服。他瞥了眼跨坐着的黄师虎，虽然身上衣衫褴褛，也没露什么要害地方，但却好像赤身裸体一般。狱卒忍不住咽了下口水。  
发现狱卒正在偷看，那人突然捏住黄师虎的腰，猛地向上一顶。  
“唔！……操！”被突然顶起的黄师虎不自觉地泄出了娇媚的呻吟。  
被呻吟声吓到的狱卒，对上昏暗中那人坏笑的眼睛，赶忙包好衣服快步退出了房间，关上门。  
“你他妈欠……”  
“欠干嘛~~快点嘛~快点干我咯~”  
黄师虎白了个眼，双手抓着对方的肩膀，继续上下抬着臀部。胸前的果实被对方慢慢搓弄着，传来的刺激让他加快了节奏。黄师虎空出一只手向下握住自己的阴茎，套弄着。火热的情欲从交合处弥漫开来，他渐渐就要迷失其中。  
套弄着自己阴茎的手突然被对方的手覆盖着，微凉又熟悉的温度贴近，黄师虎终于忍不住，又套弄了几下释放了前端的欲望，白浊的汁液打在对方小腹几滴。腰部被掐住拉下，对方的性器也向上顶去，交合部位贴得更紧了。感到体内根茎的几下颤抖之后，对方的火热再次占据了那片隐秘。  
昏暗的房间里弥漫着交欢过后的黏腻。黄师虎靠着对方的肩头轻喘着气，双腿放松地跪着，感受着对方的阴茎在自己体内慢慢垂软。  
“换个衣服，走？”那人抚着黄师虎的背，在他耳边轻声问道。  
“走什么？”  
“出狱咯……搞到关系减了你刑期~”  
“你他妈的不早说？！”黄师虎一听，坐直身子，揪着身下人的衣领，想要给他一拳。  
“我从来先干后说的啊！”对方委屈巴巴地说道，但无赖的坏笑掩饰不住地勾起了嘴角。  
“……滚！”


End file.
